peelfandomcom-20200213-history
22 June 1996
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-06-22 ; Comments *John is distracted by the England vs Spain match from the quarter finals of the 1996 UEFA European Football Championship which is live on TV at the same time as his show is broadcast. *A 94 minute recording of a two hour show is available. Selected tracks also available on Files 2,3,4. Sessions *Pussy Crush #2. Recorded 1996-05-28. No known commercial release. The song 'Waif Of Space' is not included on the available recording. Tracklisting *'File 1' cuts in during next track, about 7 minutes into show *Pussy Crush: ‘No Time’ (Peel Session) *Man Or Astroman: ‘The Wayward Meteor (7 inch EP – The Sounds Of Tomorrow )’ Estrus @ *Transglobal Underground: ‘Boss Tabla (12 inch EP )’ Nation Records # @ *Delta 72: ‘Rich Girls Like To Steal (7 inch – Triple Crown )’ Touch And Go :: (JP: ‘I just want you to know that if I drop dead with stress in the course of this programme / football match. Anybody who says that’s the way he would have wanted to go gets haunted.’) *Pussy Crush: ‘Pils’ (Peel Session) :: (JP : This is the Pig’s pick’) *Neuron: ‘Coco’s Theme Tennant Remix (12 inch – The Neuron Remixes )’ Jolly Roger Lite # @ :: (5:30 News) *AC Acoustics: ‘I Messiah, Am Jailer (7 inch )’ Elemental Records *Blue: She’s Machine (album – Mexican Church) Emissions Audio Output SOP008CD # @ *Terry Edwards And The Scapegoats: Harlem Nocturne (7" EP - Tape Montage Extended Play 45) Wiiija WIJ 51 @ *Pussy Crush: ‘Get Your Kicks’ (Peel Session) *Speaking In Tongues: ‘Turbulence (12 inch )' Blunted # @ *Done Lying Down: ‘Can’t Be To Certain (7 inch )’ Immaterial Records *Eilert Pilarm: ‘Heartbreak Hotel (CD – Greatest Hits )’ Green Pig Productions @ *Zion Train: 'Tubby’s Garden (CD – Grow Together )’ China Records # @ *Pussy Crush: ‘Sugar Girl’ (Peel Session) *Klute: 'Ram Raider (12 inch – Right Or Wrong )’ Certificate 18 # @ *Further: ‘Grandview Skyline (CD – Next Time West Coast )’ 100 Guitar Mania Records *Montana Taylor: ‘Detroit Rocks (CD – Strut That Thing )’ Indigo @ *Pussy Crush: ‘Why Dontcha’ (Peel Session) *Flying Saucer Attack: 'Bare Trees (Various Artists 2xCD – Succour )’ Ptolemaic Terrascope @ *Black Star Liner: ‘Killah Connection (CD - Yemen Cutta Connection )’ EXP Recordings # :: (6:30 News) *Solar Race: ‘Resilient Little Muscle (7 inch )’ Silvertone Records @ *Three Suns: ‘Autumn Leaves (Various Artists CD – Space Age Pop Vol 3 )’ RCA # @ *Teengenerate: 'Let's Take Another Booze (Various Artists CD - The Estrus Cocktail Companion)' Estrus *'File 1' ends around 6:41pm *Ground-Zero: Rush Capture Of The Opera - 1 (album - Revolutionary Pekinese Opera Ver. 28) ReR Megacorp ReR GZ1 @ *Black Lung: Sinister Control Minority (album - The Disinformation Plague) Nova Zembla NZ062 # @ *B.C. Kid: Riot Pump (CD-Stop Those M.F.s)' (Shockwave Recordings) # @ *''end of show'' Tracks marked # available on File 2 Tracks marked @ available on File 3 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1996-06-22 (incomplete) *2) dat_112.mp3 *3) 1996-06-xx Peel Show LE294 *4) 1996-06-xx-07-xx Peel Show LE295 ;Length *1) 01:34:30 *2) 03:56:00 (00:05:57 to 00:51:26) *3) 1:32:34 (40:51 on) *4) 1:32:37 (to 16:52) (from 5:38 additional to File 1) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector. *2) Many thanks to Max-Dat *3) Created from LE294 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June 1996 Lee Tape 294 *4) Created from LE295 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June July 1996 Lee Tape 295 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3,4) Mooo Category:1996 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector